A Dream Come True
by BookWorm0001
Summary: What happens when I got my dream role in WICKED. From Last rehearsal to the end of the first show, this goes through what i think might happen if I got the role of Elphaba.


**A/N - Okay, it is my dream to be Elphaba on Broadway. I'm not kidding, I've literally dreamt I was Elphaba. Though one time it was in a production of The Wizard of Oz, and the sqealy little brat got to melt me. _Anyways_, This is just a little thing I came up with at 11:32 at night, while I was supposed to be sleeping and not even have my IPod due to _really _bad grades. An all 'A' s and 'B' s student doesn't almost fail a class without consequences. That's taken care of now, though - i have my stuff back! Anyways, onto the story that came out of my wide awake and writing deprived brain!**

If I had ever been a smidgen of girly in my life I would be Galinda _with _a Ga right now. I was literally standing on the Girshwin Theater stage. And to top it off I would be performing on it later in _WICKED _of all things wonderful. Crud, SHUT UP WIZARD! Yeah, get used to random outbursts. I would have been happy with 'Ensable Member _' if it had meant I would be in WICKED. Even though I'd have to hate Elphaba and love Glinda as well as being a brainless oaf. No - That's Fiyero in Act 1, I'd be a mislead Ozian that didn't bother using my brain. The thing was, I wasn't having to hate on Elphaba because I _was _Elphaba! Or would be tonight after I was 'Greenified' by my make-up team. I've never liked make-up, but going green eight tines a week for a year at minimum for my _job_? I could definitely live with that.

There was not one bad thing about getting this role, I didn't even mind that I'd probably be finding green in weird places twenty years from now - I was playing Elphaba _freaking _Thropp from my job! The most nerve wracking thing about it was the fact It takes forever to calm down after I get on stage. I literally shake and I tend to mix up words in solos. Though with WICKED, words wouldn't be a problem - I memorized the music at thirteen years old. I'd kick myself from here to China is I messed up the lyrics.

I just hoped that being on stage in costume and make-up in about an hour for rehearsal would calm me down.

*****line break*****

"No, I am not seasick, yes I've always been green, and mo I did not eat grass as a child!"

"Elphaba!"

"Oh yes, and this is my younger sister, Nessarose. As you can see, she is a perfectly normal color!"

"Elphaba, stop making a spectacle of yourself. You know I'm only sending you to this school for one reason."

"Yes, to take care of Nessa."

"For my precious little girl, a parting gift."

"Oh father, ...Jeweled Shoes!"

"As benefits the future Govenor of Munchkinland." The rehearsal was going amazing and We weren't even that far in - I could feel the hatered, all fake though. My castmates are wonderful. The Glinda is absolutely hilarious! Reminds me of Megan Hilty - one particuar performance of Popular she did just about sums this gal up. She was definately a 'popular' girl at school.

*****line break*****

"Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project."

"You _really _don't have to do that."

"I know - that's makes me so nice." The music starts and for the next however minutes, I'm barely containing laughter. Of course, this is my vision of a nightmare right here. So I know _exactly _what Elphie is thinking. One thing is: Get the Shiz away from me you creepy physco. As well as: whatever you think Pink Creature, PINK _DOES NOT_ GO GOOD WITH GREEN!

The song concludes and I'm acting spazy trying to imitate Glinda's _flip flip _technique, which I'm sorry to say I do quite well. "What?"

"Nothing, It's just you've been ... 'Galindafied'. I rolled my eyes and took the right seat. Lion Cub Scene here we go.

*****Line Break*****

"Don't wish...don't start...wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the Rose and Pearl. There's a girl I know, he loves her so. I'm not that girl." This song I can easily relate to - never liked a guy a friend did, but I have no love life to speak of and none in the near future thank goodness. I guess it just relates to me in that I really don't fit in. _Hello paranoia, It's me calling. Yes, again. _And I'm a complete introvert with a nasty temper. See how well the part fits me?

*****Line Break*****

"Elphaba, why couldn't you stay calm for once? Instead of flying off the handle! I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now! I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever, I hope you think you're clever!"

"I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy too, i hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition!"

"So though i can't imagine how, i hope you're happy, right now!"

"Citizens of Oz..." Madame Morrible goes into her little speech and I react appropriately. Truthfully I'm a bit scared of this woman when she goes into Morrible mode. I can only imagine how much worse that will be during the performance.

"...You can have all you ever wanted."

"I know, but I don't want it. No. I can't want it anymore."

Soon enough I'm about to get lifted above the stage for the big finale of act 1. I'm freaking out. It's not like I haven't practiced using it, it's just that I have this one time to perfect it before it's the real thing. "It's not her - I'm the one you want. It's me, it's me! So if you care to find me look to the western sky! As someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly! And if I'm flying solo at least i'm flying free! To those who ground me take a message back from me! Tell them how I am defying gravity, flying so high defying gravity and soon I'll match them in renown. And nobody in all of Oz, no Wizard that there is or was is ever gonna bring me down!"

"I hope you're happy!"

"Look at her she's Wicked! Get her!"

"Bring me down!"

"No one mourns the Wicked! So we've got to bring her-"

"Ah!"

"Down!"

**A/N: **

**Fiyero: She doesn't own Wicked, but she does own her ideas. And me. I'm an original character in one of her stories and so is she. **

**Me: Yero, what are you doing?**

**Fiyero: Just the disclaimer Fae, don't worry.**


End file.
